A Business Proposition
by Faye My Funny Valentine
Summary: Gene is bored. Fred calls him with a job. Naughtiness ensues...


Oooh Yaoi! Woohoo! And... it's GeneXFred! Anyway, here it is =^_^= Don't forget to review. Even if it's a flame. I need to feed my little muse with feedback!  
  
Iori: "Who are you calling 'little', Faye-chan? I tower over you!"  
  
Anyway... OutlawStar isn't mine =^_^=   
  
  
**A Business Proposition**  
by Faye, My Funny Valentine  
  
  
Starwind and Hawking was practically empty. Suzuka was off on a contract, Jim was at the spaceport working on the OutlawStar, Aishya was God only knows where, as for Melfina, she was out shopping. Gene heaved a deep breath. He was incredibly bored. reaching across the couch, he grabbed the Dating Sim and turned it on.  
  
"Dai Suki! Dai Suki!" The male character 'wooed'.  
"Iiiiiiiiieeeee!" The female 'victim' protested, landing a hard slap to the male role.  
  
Gene sighed. "I suck at these games." He shut the game off and laid back down on the couch. He was juuust about to fall asleep when the videophone rang. Getting up, Gene walked over to Jim's laptop and hit the 'accept' button.   
  
Fred's face graced the screen. "Hi Gene!" ^_^  
  
Gene cracked a crooked grin. "Hey Fred, what's up?"  
  
Fred played with his right ear as he spoke. 'A cute habit' Gene thought. "I have a business proposition for you, Gene."  
  
Gene perked right up. "Business?" Great! Now he won't be bored anymore!  
  
Fred nodded and laughed his cute little laugh. "Haaai! Come over to my place and I'll give you the details, okay?"  
  
Gene nodded. "Ryoukai!"  
  
The screen went black.  
  
"YESS! Something to do!" Gene shouted to himself. He grabbed his coat and barreled out the door, nearly knocking over Melfina.  
  
"Oww--Gene, be careful!" A startled Melfina said.  
  
"Gomen, Meeeeel!"  
  
"I wonder where he was off to in such a hurry?" Melfina asked herself.  
~~~  
  
Gene made it to Fred's mansion and the two bodyguards allowed him access. They led him down the long corridors full of weaponry until Fred's office doors were in view. One of the bodyguards opened the door with a keycard and ushered Gene inside. "The young master will be with you shortly." He announced, then abruptly left Gene alone in the huge office.  
  
Gene walked around the expansive room, observing all the interesting pieces of art Fred collected. He then came across a rock garden with a tiny stream running through it. 'I didn't know Fred was into Feng Shui.' Gene made a mental note of that. His quirky friend never ceased to surprise him. He watched the relaxing water for a few minutes, then realized something. He had to go to the bathroom... bad.  
  
"I'm sure Fred won't mind if I use his bathroom." Gene said to himself, heading for the smaller adjoining room. Upon opening the door, Gene stepped inside the room and smack into a towel-clad Fred Luo.  
  
"Oh! Sumimasen!" Fred apologized.  
  
Gene blushed. "My fault. I should have knocked." He turned around, not facing the smaller young man. "You um... have a business proposition for me?"  
  
Fred grinned. "Mm-hmm..." he almost purred.  
  
Gene's eyes widened. Something about Fred's tone was seriously different. Usually, his overly-affectionate friend was rather bouncy and hyper and kawaii. He sounded more sexy than anything else right now. "S-so, what kind of a job do you have for me?" Was it hot in there?  
  
Fred played with his ear, as he always did. "Well," he started in that same tone, "why don't we talk this over in the bath?"  
  
"B..bath?" Was Gene hearing correctly? True, he knew Fred harbored some kind of feelings for him. But he never expected him to act so forward... well more forward than usual anyway.[Authoress sweatdrops...=^_^=;;]  
  
"Well, of course. That's where I was headed anyway. Join me, it'll be fun." Fred's voice drifted toward the back of the room.   
  
"Um, okay." Gene removed his boots and coat, then his shirt.  
  
Fred looked on from in the tub, resting his arms on the edge. "Gene... you can face me you know. We're both men, you don't have anything I haven't seen before."  
  
'If I look at you, I'll lose it' Gene thought. "Right. Gomen." Gene turned around and faced Fred, but didn't dare look directly at him. He took in a deep breath and removed his pants.  
  
Fred quirked an eyebrow at the fact that Gene wasn't wearing anything beneath them.  
  
Gene walked over to the tub and settled himself inside it, hissing at the hot water's feeling on his skin. "Do you always take your baths so hot?" He asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm!"  
  
"Well, it could be worse. You could like bathing in lava like Aishya does." Gene sank deeper into the water, exposing only his head.  
  
"If I could survive it, I might just try it." Fred replied with a laugh.   
  
'How cute' "...So erm, Fred, what about this business proposition?"  
  
"Oh that..." Fred reluctantly said. He reached over and grabbed a loofa and some bath gel. "It's not that important." He squeezed the gel onto the loofa. "It can wait until we're done." He smiled cheekily at Gene. "So, what do you say? I wash your back, you wash mine?"  
  
"Um... okay."  
  
"Great!" Fred stood up and walked over to where Gene was sitting in the bath.   
  
Gene felt as if his nose was going to explode, it was so full of blood. Fred sat beside his friend and poked at his nose. "Why's your nose bleeding, Gene?"  
  
'Because you're sexy as hell and it's killing me' "Oh, I get like this sometimes if it's really hot. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Oh okay." Fred cheerfully replied. "Are you gonna sit up so I can wash your back or no?"  
  
"Oh, right. Gomen." Gene apologized. 'Damn I keep apologizing for stupid shit' He thought as he sat up straight.  
  
"Ahh that's much better. NOW I can clean you." Fred began to rub across Gene's shoulder blades with the gel lathered generously onto the loofa. The red head leaned into his friends ministrations, unconsciously letting a low moan escape his lips. Fred grinned. This were about to get interesting.  
~~~  
owari  
~~~  
  
Want more? Gimme some reviews! =^_^= Say goodnight Iori!  
  
Iori: "No."  
  
Damn you, you're supposed to say "Goodnight Iori"  
  
Iori: "I don't feel like it."  
  
FINE! Ruin my fun! Anyway, minna-san, please gimme some kind of feedback on this! Jaa!  
  
*Faye*


End file.
